


My hands on you

by Steena



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senseless, plotless smut.</p><p>Tig goes to Chibs' house and finds someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hands on you

Tara was curled up in the couch, a glass of whiskey in her hand when Tig walked in. She looked so comfortable and at home that it took a moment for him to grasp the weight of the scene. She looked like she belonged there, like it was a cozy saturday evening at home. Only that she was sitting on Chibs' couch, just wearing underwear and one of Chibs' hoodies.

He just stood there frozen, staring at her. His gaze drifted over her legs, lingering just slightly too long, before he met her eyes. She held his gaze.

"Tara?" he asked, cocking his head, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"That is my name. Don't wear it out." She shifted around, just a bit, but still enough for him to notice. Her eyes drifted down his body and back up to catch his gaze again and it made his heart stutter. His mind was spinning as he tried to grasp the meaning of all of this, feeling like he had tumbled into wonderland.

Tig caught a motion at the corner of his eye. Chibs was standing in the doorway just wearing boxers. He was frowning, body tense.

Chibs heart was pounding, his entire body overcome with an adrenalinerush. This could go straight to hell in seconds when Tig figured it out if he decided to rat on them.

Tig was staring at him, eyes dark, hands fisted, lips curled to a snarl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tigs voice was a growl.

Chibs glanced at Tara. He knew by the way she was moving that she was excited, the little squirming movements a telltale sign to him who knew Taras bodylanguage almost as good as English. The way Tig had been eyeing her, she could probably defuse the problematic situation that had arisen when Tig stepped in. And he knew that Tara had a thing for Tig.

Chibs read the question in her eyes and nodded slightly once. A wicked little smile spread across her face.

"Me. But don't you worry your sweet head with that" Tara spoke quietly, her voice hoarse and a little off pitch, dripping with lust.

Tig turned back to her, almost startled. She was leaning her back on the armrest, slowly stretching her legs, sliding her feet on the couch. Tig was just staring, mentally thrown of balance. She patted the cushion with her foot.

"Sit."

Tig did as she said, making her smirk in satisfaction of the power she had just taken. She felt like she was taming the beast. The couch was small and Taras feet were just inches from Tigs thigh even though her knees were slightly bent.

Chibs sat down on the recliner next to the couch watching them. Tigs eyes darted from Tara, to Chibs, back to Tara and he was struggling to not stare at her body.

Tara reached for a pack of cigarettes at the table, pulling out a joint and lighting it. She took a drag.

"What the fuck is this?" Tig looked confused.

Tara offered him the joint and he took it.

"Does it matter? Do we need to put a stamp on it?" Chibs asked him and took the joint when Tig offered it to him.

"I don't know how to handle this, where to put my loyalty" Tig said, his eyes drifting to Tara. "This is so fucked up."

Tara rolled forward onto her knees, reaching over Tig to take the joint from Chibs. She put her hand on his thigh to support herself, curling and stretching her fingers just inches from his cock. He exhaled sharply. She returned to her seat, putting her feet slightly apart to have her legs spread, not in an obscene way but just enough to induce dirty thoughts.

It worked very well. Tig could not keep his gaze from drifting over her body and he bit his bottom lip. He looked like he wanted to jump her right then and there.She smiled hungrily at him.

Chibs studied them. He had an idea about how Tig was feeling. She had done this to him a few times. One of her unexpected talents; to most she seemed a bit shy, even prude, but she was an expert at using her bodylanguage, her eyes and the way her voice sounded to drive you to the point of bargaining and begging for the slightest touch. It was very exciting to watch her do it to Tig.

Tara took another drag at the joint. She looked at Tig. He was still struggling with the right and wrong by the brotherhood code. But she was getting her hooks into his wild, animalistic side. He was responding to her little game, displaying herself as a potential mate, teasing on a primitive level.

She handed him the joint and moved closer, slowly sliding a finger along the inseam of his jeans, from his knee, stopping just before reaching his groin. He winced and pressed his eyes shut, frowning.

"You know, the easy answer is: this is the epitome of anarchy. Take what you want and need. Let your animal side lead the way. My feromones tell your primitive, animalistic instinct that we should mate. And I'm looking at a wild animal. An untamed beast. And I don't go wanting and needing." Taras voice was low and thick with lust. She started to unbutton his shirt.

"So you want a trip to the wild side?" He asked, a menacing smile. He flicked his tongue out,  slowly sliding it over his fangs. Tig grabbed her wrist, tugging her over to straddle him.

She ground down on his hard cock, arching back, moaning. Her nails dug into his chest and he growled with pain mixed with pleasure. Tara pushed his cut of and made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

Chibs got up, standing behind Tara. He pulled the hoodie from her and discarded it on the floor. He ran his hands down her sides, biting her shoulder. He glanced at Tig and smirked. The other man was obviously surprised that Tara had pierced nipples. Tig was studying them with both his eyes and fingers.

Tara was arching her back, eyes  closed and she was moaning and gasping, grinding down on Tigs cock.

Chibs moved to the couch, pressing up against Tig. The heat from his body was intense. He trailed along Tigs collarbone with his tongue, biting and kissing along the line up his neck. He let one hand slide down Tigs abdomen, feeling the strong muscles under his skin. He started to unbuckle his belt.

Tara caught Tigs gaze, his eyes going dark and glassy with lust. As Chibs kissed his neck just below the ear, Tig turned his head and caught Chibs' bottom lip between his teeth, holding it for a second before he crashed his lips to Chibs', kissing him roughly. The sight of the two men kissing sent a burst of heat through her. She longed to have two set of strong, rough hands on her, to be pressed between their sweaty bodies. She wanted them both more than she had ever wanted anything before.

Tig shoved them both to the side and got up. He grabbed Taras upper arm, hard enough to probably leave bruises, and pulled her to her feet.

"Bedroom. Now." He grabbed Chibs wrist. "Both of you."


End file.
